User blog:BMHKain/BMH Countdown: 10 weapons yet to be used in Wonderful World... Yet.
Back in the year 2011, Ainefill dazzled the Fighting Game Community with one of the most interesting Fighting Games ever: Wonderful World. It's primary focus on Weapons and Magic proved to be one of the most intriguing Doujin Fighters we've ever seen. While the first "Full" version had thirteen characters to boot, this has since evolved to 21 characters; but since the game's evolution overtime, people cared less about it in the west. THE RULES Including WIP fighters and Canned fighters, we will not duplicate another weapon that was already used. So Giant Zweihanders & Huge Mallets are out. But regardless; beating face at the opponent is definitely in. Weapons in a Weapons Based Fighter add more originality to the mix, making the creator ask the question: "What can I think of Next?" #10. Popularized by Indiana Jones before Kingdom of the Crystal Skull ended it abruptly, and is a Belmont Family Member's Signature Weapon of choice, These Days, In Japanese Fiction, they are seen as a Dominatrix's best friend, and her enemies' worst nightmare. While it expanded in fighting games with Phonon of Under Night IN-BIRTH Exe:Latest, it's true claim to fame came in the form of the first major Soul Calibur game for the SEGA Dreamcast. Ivy Valentine is a classic example of Fighting Game Dominatrixes; and while she weld a Snake Sword, it can behave somewhat like a whip. It's low on the list for my hatred towards Dominatrixes like Esdeath, and Iris Heart. Both of which would be the personality similarities towards such imminence of said characters to come... #9. Imagine this: Neva's Axe, and Gear's Lance, FUSED. While they're not many notable Halberds in fiction, their combobility, quick slashes, even, and it would fit the hands of a Knight; but as the Eimeru Knights were used too much now, maybe someone like the Ainefir Knights, or even someone on Neva's side. However, it is also low as a fusion weapon is usually seen as unoriginal; regardless, just the idea alone would make for one kickass Longrange fighter... #8. One of the most powerful weapons on this list, the Shield isn't just a defensive weapon. It is also a powerful blugeoning weapon, contraire to popular belief. While many characters in media tend to use their swords as their weapon of choice, the majority of fighters tend to believe a mere shield has never been used as a true weapon. But if it weren't for DEADLIEST WARRIOR, a show that a while ago was canceled on SPIKE, a best Defense can be a bloody offense. Such a tool is capable of power no Wall is capable of... #7. Score points as the most memborable Weapon on this list, the Bow and Arrow; or in this case, the Yumi, and Arrow, has gone down in history as the most Iconic Weapon ever. How it still has not been confirmed is a miracle. The fact it has seen success in nearly every form of media is nuts, seeing success in fighting games, Anime & Manga, comics, novels, movies, other games, you name it. How the Bow and Arrow has yet to be used is criminal. If it works with Mina Makijima, and Hawkeye, it has to work with someone for Wonderful World; somehow... #6. Some characters' best weapons aren't forged, they had a bond with them since childhood. For this section, we'll be using the classic wolf. While not many characters have their own Animal Ally, some of which, most notably Galford of Samurai Shodown, have been seen as one of the most notable of the series. His ally, Poppy, has helped the Initial Trademark Ninja since the beginning, and even was like a character as a result; having children, wishing to fight and die for Galford, and if he died, Poppy would even swear vengeance on her opponent. If Ainefill can make something as memorable, not counting Sintessai and her Demon summon, and not as weak as Kei Asuma, Ainefill would make a landmark character... #5. Not to be confused with the Dungeon Crawler of the same name, Gauntlets are usually metal hand wear that is usually more durable in combat. And... No. Those fingerless gloves, and mittens; they are NOT Gauntlets. These can do whatever the user needs: Claws, Magic, even Alchemy; thus, this Arm Wear could do more than Edward could even do. While a mere glove does make one look cool, it would not survive as well as a Gauntlet as the latter actually makes you more like a powerful knight... #4. Popularized with the hit creativity puzzler SCRIBBLENAUTS, creativity is definitely an unorthodox weapon. While the franchise's hero has something out of sci-fi, Wonderful World, doesn't have that trait; just magic, and most physical weapons. So how do you make it work? By removing the pad completely, and having the pen have all the power. The perfect trap setter, who can also draw whatever he/she needs. But a mere pen isn't going to fly in a fighter; our best bet is Amaterasu's greatest weapon: a calligraphy brush. Imagine the slashes, traps, and tricks it can do... #3. Taking the bronze spot is yet another unorthodox weapon. Touhou Project's Raiko Horikawa did it. Eddie Riggs of BRUTAL LEGEND did it. Even Mizuka Nagamori of Eternal Fighter Zero did it. So? Why not a fighting game character? Not residing in any country would be interesting, plus, A Flying V guitar straight out of 1987 as a base would put Jack Black on the Dethroning Moment of Suck section of rock n roll (As if Goosebumps didn't suck enough...). Also, the "Magic of Rock" would actually come to life as a weapon, allowing the user a variety of options; riffs, solos, anything to put even Pantera to shame; and yes: WE ARE TALKING TO YOU. With KoF already doing chain combos, why not implement it to actual music based moves? #2. Shocked? Don't be. There is a way for this to work; while Lightsabers tend to use crystals to activate their flesh-cutting laserblade, this has since evolved to a more complex concept courtesy of Kylo Ren's Lightsaber. Despite this, there is still a way for this to work: A spirit powered Magic. An unnamed crystalline material would be used to create a magic energy beam, while lethal, won't have the flesh-cutting properties of a regular Lightsaber. If Ainefill can make it work, it will move gaming as a whole. But... Numero Uno is where a true concept comes to mind... '#1.' Imagine this: A pure slate with the ability to copy any character it wishes. THIS, is what one would think of in terms of mimicking characters. But it's not... Ainefill has no time for mimicry, and doesn't want to make a clean slate for the entire roster in one character. The closest Ainefill is going to get in terms of copycatting... While Taskmaster can't act as a slate, he has been able to emulate most of the Marvel Multiverse. If Ainefill can learn from the West, utilizing moves similar to Taskmaster for the Copycat character, he's golden. Otherwise, whatever. In Fact, Ultimate MARVE: vs CAPCOM 3 has him as a playable character, so there's no excuse! There's no excuse to use Taskmaster's Fighting Game Style and use popular styles of fighting like Sworduse, Many forms of Magic in the Wonderful World universe, even other Weapons; The Laboratory's crowning achievement, and that is what makes him Numero Uno. For MORE Wonderful World shenanigans, click on this LINK to see two rejects and why they should stay. Later. Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain